Tears Of Blood
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: What happened after the Rhinestone Eyes Music Video? (Originally posted on DeviantArt on April 18th, 2012) Warning: Strong Language


Tears Of Blood by FullmetalNinja25  
A Gorillaz Fanfiction  
Rated: PG-13 for Strong Language and Brief Violence  
Description: What happened after the Rhinestone Eyes Music Video?

Plastic Beach  
October 4th, 2010  
2 PM

The sound of a gun cocking and a hail of gunfire filled the air on Plastic Beach and a moment later the bullet ridden lifeless body of Cyborg Noodle fell from the beach and into the sea. The shooter was the mysterious mask wearing, purple haired, Tommy Gun toting woman who showed up on Plastic Beach riding the head of Gorillaz's Drummer Russell Hobbs who was somehow 50 feet tall.

"Bloody fucking hell!"

The horrified shriek belonged to Gorillaz Frontman and Bass Player Murdoc Nichols who watched as his creation sunk to the bottom of the sea before glaring up at the mysterious woman.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You have any idea how much that Cyborg cost me and how long it took to build her?!"

Nonplussed by the green-skinned Satanist's attitude the woman turned her gun on him. Almost immediately Murdoc backed off in a panic.

"Okay okay don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"Wuts all the racket?"

Stuart "2-D" Pots, the lead singer of Gorillaz had left his room deep under the sea when he heard the explosions and bullet fire. Forgetting for a moment he had a gun pointed at him Murdoc glared at 2-D.

"Who said you could leave your room Faceache?! Where's that goddamn whale?!"

2-D didn't pay Murdoc any mind as he looked upon the giant Russell but more specifically the woman in his hand. 2-D couldn't put his finger on it but there was something familiar about this woman. Once she saw 2-D the masked woman lowered her gun and finally she spoke.

"Toochie-kun."

2-D's black eyes widened, there was only one person that ever called him that.

"Noods?..."

Flashback

4 Years Ago  
KONG Studios

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

2-D and Murdoc were currently in an argument over the El Manana video.

"What do you mean Faceache? It's a genius idea! Blowing the Windmill to Hell will make for a great image!"

2-D glared at Murdoc with a look that if looks could kill would kill Murdoc stone dead.

"And what about Noodle?! Why does she have to be put in danger for this "image" of yours?!"

Murdoc crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why not?! Noddle has always wanted her own video and after the great response the DARE video got I thought she should have another one!"

2-D was about to argue further when a small voice interrupted him.

"Toochie-kun."

Both 2-D and Murdoc turned to the source of the voice, a then 15 year old Suzuki "Noodle" Gonkura. 2-D walked over to Noddle and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Noods you don't have to do something this crazy just because Murdoc says you have to. We can come up with something else for the El Manana video."

Noodle looked up at 2-D and smiled one of her big, toothy smiles.

"Daijobu (It's alright) Toochi-kun, I made this decision on my own. I will do it."

Murdoc smiled triumphantly.

"Great! We start filming in a half hour get ready!"

2-D and Noddle watched Murdoc as he walked off, 2-D then turned back to Noodle a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure about this Noods?..."

Noodle nodded before giving 2-D a big hug. She loved 2-D like he was her big brother, no one else in the group was closer than them.

"Hai, do not worry Toochie-kun I promise I will be careful."

2-D sighed before hugging Noodle back.

"Ok Noods I'll hold you to that."

Of course the video did not go as planned, the Hellicopters did not stop at destroying the windmill they took down the whole island and in the wreckage Noodle was nowhere to be seen. After a long extensive search she was declared dead much to the sadness of the remaining members of the Band.

"You fucking Satanic piece of shit!"

2-D sent Murdoc sailing across the room with a punch to the face, anger and sadness in the black eyed Singer's expression. Murdoc glared at him as he rubbed his cheek.

"What the fuck was that for Faceache?!"

2-D looked down at him, his face full of rage.

"You knew it was dangerous but you forced Noodle to do it anyways!"

Murdoc growled as he rose to his feet.

"She agreed to do it I didn't force her!"

2-D punched Murdoc again this time square in the nose. The Bass Player shouted in pain as he grabbed his nose.

"You broke my fucking nose!"

2-D glared at him.

"I've had it with you Murdoc, I quit! Gorillaz are through!"

Murdoc's eyes widened as 2-D turned around to leave.

"You can't do that Faceache!"

2-D looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Watch me."

2-D left a stunned Murdoc standing there. This was the last time 2-D and Murdoc saw each other until Murdoc gassed him and kidnapped him bringing him to Plastic Beach. 2-D was in complete distraught, he had lost his best friend and the closest thing he had to a little Sister. So for years he drank and took his pain pills nearly killing himself on several occasions.

End Flashback

2-D couldn't believe it, after 4 Years of thinking she was dead here was Noodle in the flesh completely unharmed from what he could see and completely matured into a beautiful young lady. Without warning Noodle leapt down from Russell's grasp, tossing her Tommy Gun and her Mask away before running to 2-D and wrapping her arms around him.

"Toochie-kun!"

2-D got over his initial shock and wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Noods...thank God! Thank God you're alive!"

Noodle pressed her face against 2-D's chest when suddenly she felt something dropping onto her face and looked up at 2-D. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw 2-D was bleeding from his eyes.

"Toochie-kun Daijobu desu ka (Are you ok)?! You're bleeding!"

2-D blinked a few times and wiped his eyes, indeed he appeared to be crying blood. Noodle started thinking she had hit him when she opened fire on the Cyborg, but much to her surprise he started laughing.

"Toochie-kun?..."

2-D looked down at Noodle with an apologetic smile.

"It's been a long time since I've cried Noods."

Noodle looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you crying Toochie-kun?..."

2-D's eyes welled up again as he tightened his hold on the younger girl.

"I'm crying because I'm happy luv...I finally have my little Noods back."

Noodle smiled, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes as well as she hugged him back. Eventually the two separated as Noodle reunited with Murdoc and Russell as well. Finally the group was whole again.

THE END


End file.
